Scared
by da1redgem
Summary: Amy Dumas has lost all joy in life and finds herself lacking a certain something. It’s just so possible that a man she can’t stand more than anything could have that certain something. AmyChris
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: Yes, it has been a very long while. Everything's been really hectic since the holidays and now I've been trying to get back into the flow of school since break. I haven't been on the internet much in almost a month. But I'm back now, with a new story, and some updates for my other stories coming soon. So sit tight. Please review and let me know what you think.

Amy Dumas walked down the corridor, in her ring gear, ready for her match against Molly Holly. She was just ready to get the match over with and head back to the hotel for a goodnight's rest. She'd had the longest day. She was tired of people. She was tired of the storylines. She might have even gone as far as to say she was tired of the WWE.

She had to put up with one of the most obnoxious bosses in the world. Believe it or not, the real Eric Bischoff wasn't much too different from the character on television. There were also the stupid storylines she was forced to put up with. Being forced to sleep with Kane, being impregnated, and losing the baby? This company sure was desperate for ratings.

The redhead hustled down the hallway as she thought of all the things that bothered about the company. She was tired of being viewed as some dumb sex toy, just there for the guys' pleasure. If it wasn't obvious before that she was just there for her looks and getting male viewers interested, it definitely was when the writers put that little 'Kiss of Death' segment in.

All the hours she spent touring, signing autographs, meeting people, going to this charity event and that fundraiser, it was all exhausting. She was tired of it. None of this was as exciting as it used to be. She wasn't sure why everything was so bad all of sudden. It was the way it first was when she started wrestling for the WWE. Nothing major had changed, except for the roster split.

It seemed like all she could think about was the fact that she was tired of living this lie her life had turned into. No one loved Amy Dumas. Everyone loved Lita. Lita, the sexy, extreme, daredevil redhead. That wasn't what Amy Dumas was all about. She wasn't just a face and body. But all of this had depressed her so much, she wasn't sure who the real Amy was. She'd been upset for so long, she barely socialized. And when people would try to talk to her, she found herself pushing them away. She just lived day by day, doing her job, being Lita on the outside for her fans, and suffering on the inside.

But sometimes Amy had to wonder. Were all of those things that bad? Or was it because of that something she was missing in her life. For a while now, she'd realized that there was something missing in her life, something that would make her happier than she'd felt in a long time. It made everything seem ten times worse than it was. She just couldn't figure out what it was. But she knew she was lucky to have, everything she had, it was just so hard to appreciate it at the moment.

"So, did you get some last night?" A laugh came in response to the question.

"Oh, you bet I did. I'm telling' ya, she just couldn't keep her hands off of me." Both men laughed hysterically at that comment.

Amy couldn't believe it. As though her day couldn't get any worse, she'd run into the two biggest egotistical jackasses of the locker room . She scoffed in response to what she just heard, as she approached the scene in front of her.

"You know what? You're so full of yourself." The smaller redhead could not keep the look of utter disgust off of her face as she stared at the man who'd made the derogatory comment.

"Oh come on Ames. There's nothing wrong with loving yourself. What's wrong, are we having a bad day?" Chris Irvine mocked the woman in front of him as his best friend, Jason Reso, snickered beside him.

"I feel sorry for all the women who make the mistake of even getting near you. You're such a cocky, self-centered son of a bitch." Amy felt the blood boiling inside of her. Just talking and looking at this man got her heated.

Chris looked at Jay, with a huge smirk plastered on his face, then back towards Amy. "I think someone's mad because she's not being added to my list of women."

Amy clenched her fist and jaw, knowing she needed to leave before she lost her temper. "You know Chris, the odds of that are as likely as the odds of Bischoff letting you have the title for all of that ass-kissin' you do." She felt a little bit of satisfaction as it was her turn to grin at the little, barely noticeable flinch he gave.

The blonde Canadian retained his composure, stepping closer until there were mere centimeters separating them. "Well babe, when I have the title, I'll give you a call and you'll be doin' the ass-kissin', if you get the picture." Chris puckered his lips at the redheaded diva in front of him.

Amy felt the nausea rising as she shoved past the man, storming off from the fading laughter of Jason Reso. She couldn't stand man! He made her sick beyond reason. She couldn't believe one person could make her so infuriated. She had a match to get to anyways, she didn't have time to worry about him.

"She's such a bitch. Maybe that's why she has no friends." Jay commented after his bout of laughter.

Chris nodded absentmindedly as he continued to watch the woman walk down the hall. He and Amy sure had their differences. They never did get along. But at that moment he found himself unable to take his eyes off of her, but found himself forced to once she whipped around the corner. He looked back at his best friend.

"Uhm…yea…let's just go grab something to eat and head back to the hotel."


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Scared  
Author: Shantay  
Email:  
Disclaimer: Not a soul belongs to me…  
Distribution: I'm not sure why you would want to post this crap anywhere, but ok…just ask me first. )  
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers: Just to let you know some things are stretched. For example, I understand that Eric Bischoff probably doesn't have the power to fire people and whatnot behind the scenes. I just did it for story purposes.  
Summary: Amy Dumas has lost all joy in life and finds herself lacking a certain something. It's just so possible that a man she can't stand more than anything could have that certain something. Amy/Chris  
Content warning: Nothing bad. Another clean piece of work from me. 

Chris stumbled back, looking angrily at the little figure that had just bumped into him. "Hey! Wanna learn how to watch where you're goin'?"

The redhead looked up at him with sad eyes. She didn't respond but only stared him. Chris couldn't help but feel a little guilty as he noticed the dismayed tinge to her face. He'd seen that look on her face before, not during any interactions with her, but he just noticed that for the past few months, the once spicy, friendly, energetic redhead had been in almost a depressed state.

The two just there in silence for a few moments. He took notice of the way Amy held her mouth tight, biting the inside of her lip. When her lip began to quiver just slightly, she sucked it into her mouth, biting down on it, her eyes looking as though they were about to fill with tears. Without wasting another moment, she took off past him, and as he turned, he saw her hand come up to wipe at her eyes.

The blonde Canadian inhaled deeply, feeling his heart sink. Whatever was wrong with the redhead had gotten to him. He found himself regretting what he said. He knew that what had gotten her so down had to be pretty serious, because Amy Dumas almost never let him get away with one of his snide comments without a little comeback of her own.

Shaking his head, he scolded himself for even feeling slightly guilty. This was Amy Dumas. As far as he was concerned, whatever bad things happened to her, quite frankly, she deserved it. The girl was nothing more than a bitch, and whatever happened to her, she'd probably brought it upon herself.

Chris laughed to himself, thinking about how he'd even felt bad for her for a minute.

* * *

"Eric, I can't do this anymore."

The man's eyes narrowed and his eyebrows furrowed as he tried to understand what the woman was telling him. "What do you mean you can't do this anymore?"

"This business…this business is just too much for me right now. I can't handle it anymore. I need to leave. There's no fun here."

He gave a loud, sickening, mock laugh in response which caused her to jump a little. "No fun here? Are you serious? What the hell do you think this is Amy? This place isn't all fun and games. No one's here to have a party."

Amy grinded down on her teeth. She hated the man's condescending tone. She managed to keep her cool and continue to try to plead her case to the rather uncompromising man in front of her. "I understand that. That's not what I meant. What I meant is that I can't work here anymore because this isn't the place for me."

Bischoff continued to laugh as she talked to him. He spoke in a high-pitched voice, mocking her. "I can't work here. It's not the place for me. You have got to be out of your mind."

"Listen, I just-"

"No, you listen to me. Do you think you can walk in her all willy-nilly and demand to leave. I run this place, sweetie. And, I hate to break it to you, but you can't do that. You signed a contract. And if I can recall, you still have two years left to fulfill."

The infuriated redhead glared at him through squinted eyes. She felt the blood in her body reaching its boiling point. She balled her fist, in an effort to control the urge to lash out and slap him. "Well, if you forgot, there's a way for me to get out of it."

Bischoff stood slowly, slamming his heads down on the table and leaning forward. But Amy wasn't intimidated at all. "I dare you. Go ahead and try something. I will make this whole thing a living hell for you. I will bleed you of every penny you've ever earned from this company. I will make this long and hard for you. I refuse to just let go one of my big moneymakers. You go, when I say you go. I would advise you to do the smart thing, and forget we had this conversation."

Her chest was heaving heavily. She dug her nails into her palm, her rage nearly consuming her. The redhead spun around and made her way to the door. Before she could even turn the doorknob, she heard his sickening voice in her ear.

"And by the way darling, if you even try to ruin my show in anyway on live television, I will personally see to it that you pay."

Amy turned giving her boss one last evil glare, her nostrils flaring. "Fuck you."

* * *

Chris ran around the corner, waiting until the coast was clear. He waited until he heard the door slam, and the loud stomps of the disgruntled redhead faded. He came back around and watched her whip around the corner.

Damn, that was harsh. Eric wasn't known for his friendliness, but geez.

The blonde Canadian found himself wondering why the diva wanted to leave so badly. What was their not too love about the WWE? She was considered one of the sexiest, most athletically-skilled divas. She was a fan favorite. There was good pay.

He couldn't understand why she'd want to leave. He wasn't sure why he cared so much, but he needed to know. One way or another, he was determined to find out.


End file.
